Vergo
Vergo (ヴェルゴ, Verugo), alias: "Demon Bamboo Vergo" (鬼竹のヴェルゴ, Kichiku no Verugo), was a high-ranking member of the Don Quixote Pirates, Navy vice admiral, and head of G-5 who made his first debut at Punk Hazard. Due to his duplicitous conduct and allegiances, he is considered the secondary antagonist of the Punk Hazard Arc. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Junichi Suwabe (Japanese) Vergo is a tall man with short dark hair, a beard, sideburns, and sunglasses. From his sideburns on, his facial hair grows horizontally. On his cheek it grows downwards with a pointed end. The Young Past Days When he was younger, his relative features seem to be the same but is seen wearing a Navy cap and lacking a beard and goatee. During his time as a vice admiral of G-5, Vergo wore a Navy coat over his current attire. To The Days He Died Vergo wore a white knee-length trench coat that has a quilted design which stops just below his waist (where the coat then has a plain design), along with two black pockets slightly above the chest on either side. Under the coat he wore a mauve-colored shirt with a purple-colored tie which has a red jewel, with a golden-yellow outline at the top in the tie. He also wore black-colored gloves. As Vergo was a messy eater, he tended to have pieces of food stuck to his face from time to time, such as French fries when residents of a certain island had a flashback of him, and a partially eaten hamburger patty stuck to his left cheek when he was first introduced. However once pointed out by Monet, Vergo then proceeded to finish eating the piece of food stuck to his cheek. This also extends to eating utensils, as he had a spoon when he talked with Caesar following the spread of Shinokuni, and when he proceeded to eliminate G-5. Gallery Personality Through his short confrontation with Law Trafalgar, Vergo proved himself to be a shrewd man. He could also come across as patronizing, mocking Law's position by pretending to have some respect for the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Seeing himself as above the Seven Warlords, Vergo quickly reminded Law of the difference in their power by beating him unconscious. He was also shown to be a person who demands respect from others, such as when he demanded that Law refer to him as Mr. Vergo (Vergo-''san'' in Japanese). Vergo stated that his favorite food was hamburgers. He appeared to be a very messy eater, as he was first shown to have the hamburger still on the side of his cheek, and apparently not noticing it until Monet pointed it out. While around citizens, Vergo was cited to be an amiable, personable and approachable person in comparison to the other G-5 Navy. The parents of the children kept on Punk Hazard trusted Vergo's words that all of the missing children died in accidents at sea. His statement caused them to partly believe that they were truly gone, though some parents still believed that their children are alive. Easily deceiving both citizens and the entire Navy bureaucracy, Vergo has proven himself to be highly manipulative and insidious. His true identity being a secret to most, he could become very cruel and ruthless once he revealed his true disposition, and would murder his own subordinates without so much as a moment of hesitation or explanation. Being their leader also made him believe that anything he does to them is his right, believing they are nothing but rejects. His cruelty was reflected in his fighting style, as he often brutally beat his victims into submission. He also offered to cut one of Law's ears off and send it to Doflamingo, as proof that he killed him. Despite his perceived intelligence, however, Vergo sometimes seemed to lapse into moments of witlessness such as when he claimed to Caesar that he had been enjoying coffee and cookies, only to be reminded shortly thereafter that there had never been any cookies to begin with. Another example is when he was about to go after Smoker and Law, he could not remember where he placed his sword, only for Monet to remind him that he is not a swordsman. Even Doflamingo is aware of this, as when Vergo claimed to have purchased a camera only to be reminded that he did not buy one at all. In fact, he did not even notice there was a large piece of patty on his cheek until he was made to notice it. Relationships Friends/Allies *Don Quixote Pirates **Doflamingo Don Quixote **Monet **Caesar Clown **Baby 5 **Buffalo Family Neutral *Brownbeard *Navy **Sengoku **Sakazuki **Vegapunk **Chaser Smoker **Tashigi **G-5 Rivals Enemies *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Law Trafalgar Abilities and Powers Vergo was a powerful man who was confident that he was above an opponent like Law Trafalgar, who is strong enough to become a Warlord. This was backed up by easily defeating Law twice, although he had Law's heart to weaken and incapacitate him before their confrontations. In either case, Doflamingo had enough confidence in Vergo to entrust him to kill Law in the most brutal method possible. He was also strong enough to completely overwhelm the entire Unit 01 of G-5 (minus Chaser at the time) despite their superior numbers. He was shown to have a high level of endurance, as he was able to shake off a direct kick to the head from Sanji, who had strengthened the blow with Diable Jambe (although the attack did cause him to spit out blood). He was able to take even Law's Counter Shock, which was strong enough to take out one of the Yeti Cool Brothers with a single blow, with little damage. He possessed incredible physical strength, as with one kick he was able to fracture a bone in Sanji's leg. Vergo was also remarkably fast, as shown when Law used his Room ability to retrieve his heart and Vergo immediately appeared in front of him and sent him flying with a kick. Being a vice admiral and head of G-5, he had command over lower ranking subordinates, as well as control over the entire base. He was also skillful enough to deceive the entire Navy force, including the observant Chaser Smoker, in hiding his true affiliations, as well as deceiving citizens with pretexts by falsifying the crimes into "accidents at sea." Six Powers Like several other high-ranking Navy, Vergo had access to the Six Powers martial arts style and has demonstrated Finger Gun while fighting G-5 Navy at Punk Hazard, Moonwalk to escape from H2S gas via midair travel through a hallway, and Shave to stop Trafalgar Law from retrieving his heart. Sanji also claimed that his body was like iron, meaning he may also use Iron Body. Haki It was stated that all vice admirals possess Haki, so as a vice admiral, Vergo can also use the ability. He used Armament Haki to harden his body parts and any object he wielded similar to Luffy's Armament: Hardening technique; in his case, a bamboo stick. During his battle with Smoker, Vergo was confident that his skill with Armament Haki was superior to his colleague's and was shown to be capable of breaking the former's Haki-imbued jitte with a single attack from his bamboo stick, as well as seriously wounding his opponent. His use of Armament Haki had been vouched by himself, Caesar, and even Doflamingo. He could manifest his ability for defensive purposes, such as when he blocked Tashigi's sword with just his arm. Sanji described this ability like a mass of iron, thus making Vergo's body very resistant to attacks as seen when he withstood being smashed through a wall by the former. He could also apply it to his bare limbs to enhance his strikes, as seen when he brutalized Law with his hardened fist and elbow. His ability was what earned him the epithet "Demon Bamboo". If the need arose, or if Vergo became enraged enough, he was capable of imbuing his entire body with Armament Haki, resulting in a significant increase in muscle mass and size. According to Doflamingo, it was with this form that he had severely beaten Law in the past, and that it protects him from even Law's cutting power, which was supposedly able to cut through anything. Despite this, he was still unable to keep Law from slicing him in two along his waistline, as Law's power had improved dramatically since the last time the two had fought. Weapons When attacking Law, Vergo was seen using a bamboo stick that he combined with his ability to harden it into a black material, which may be a reference to his nickname "Demon Bamboo". It was a long bamboo stick. When Vergo used Haki, it was colored jet black. It is unknown whether it was a special bamboo stick or not. Vergo never used his bamboo without infusing it with Haki. Its primary ability was attacking with Armament Haki similar to Luffy's Armament: Hardening, damaging his enemies severely. It could be used separately or fully. Vergo destroyed Smoker's jutte with the stick when it was reinforced with Haki. The bamboo stick was also used as a blow gun. Vergo shot a bamboo arrow (in the anime, it was a bullet) which pierced its target and created an immense explosion. When Vergo was using this ability, the stick became enlarged but it did not break. In the anime, this technique was depicted with the bamboo making a horn-like sound. * Demon Bamboo (鬼・竹, Oni Take): The source of his nickname, Vergo imbues his bamboo stick with Armament Haki, turning it jet black and incredibly hard, and then strikes down his foe. It was first used to snap Chaser's Nanashaku Jitte in half while defeating the vice admiral at the same time. This attack was powerful enough to create a shockwave that dented several layers of steel in front of him. History Past Vergo met Law a long time ago when he was working for Joker. In one of their meetings, Law enraged Vergo so much that he hardened his body with Armament Haki and traumatized Law by brutally injuring him. Vergo himself was a pirate, but before becoming famous, he enlisted in the Navy under Doflamingo's orders, and climbed the ranks for about fifteen years, eventually becoming a vice admiral, while keeping his true identity hidden from everyone outside of his affiliates. This allowed Joker to have in his control one of the most trusted and convenient Navy available to him. While he was in the upper echelons of the Marines, he claimed to visit his sick sister in his hometown. Vergo also benefited from Caesar's research by reporting the kidnapped children to have died in accidents at sea in the official Marine reports, as well as helping to shroud the true nature of Punk Hazard in mystery, though out of distrust, Monet was placed as a deep cover agent to monitor the deranged scientist on behalf of Joker. During the Timeskip When Tashigi and Chaser Smoker were first transferred to the G-5 base, Vergo was telling them how the soldiers are rowdy and not too bright, but were overall good people. In between flashes of Vergo taking out more troops, Tashigi remembers a soldier telling her about how Vergo sometimes leaves suddenly to go home and care for his sick sister. She also remembers talking to him about a kidnapping case where Vergo told her it was a false claim, and that the parents were in denial and overreacting about the death of their child, saying that the idea of kidnapping gives them hope that their child is still alive, saying Tashigi would understand when she became a parent. Synopsis Punk Hazard Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Don Quixote Pirates Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Six Powers Users Category:Haki Users Category:Navy Category:Former Navy Category:Navy Vice Admirals Category:Former Navy Vice Admirals Category:Deceased